


Mini Lewd

by Muffin_Fox5



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futa ruby rose, Orgasm Denial, Public Nudity, Public Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffin_Fox5/pseuds/Muffin_Fox5
Summary: Just a small NFSW fic to help me get back into a writing frame of mind
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Mini Lewd

Stripped clean of any clothing while she silently struggled to pray to any compassionate deity in the cosmos that would ensure the citizens of Mantle would continue to stroll past the shadow painted alleyway with the same amount of disinterest of the previous passerbys, completely ignorant of the muffled groans of passion that escaped through the cracks of Ruby’s closed fingers as she continued to fight off the slew of pleasure thanks to her girlfriend’s tongue.

With only her cloak to provide her some sanctuary from the harsh pavement below her, the 20 year old huntress continued to lay back and keep her mouth covered in a vain attempt to stifle the moans Weiss had coaxed out of her. WIth only her left hand working up and down the shaft of Ruby’s penis, and the tip of her tongue licking up the stray strands of cum that leaked out of her penis while it also circled the tip of Ruby’s penis, Weiss turned her happy and upbeat girlfriend into a shuddering mess that desperately wished the glyph preventing her orgasm would vanish from the base of her dick.

“Weiss I...please can I c-come n-MPHHH!!” She struggled to get her words out, but the onslaught from Weiss’s affection proved to be overpowering her, forcing Ruby to quickly cover her mouth again before her moan could ring out loud.

“You understand the terms of your punishment Ruby Rose…” Weiss said, providing a small reprieve for Ruby’s penis from her tongue, but still moving her hand up and down her girlfriend’s shaft. “You came in my mouth without my permission, so you’ve forced my hand in order to ensure you follow my instructions to the letter.” 

“But it...I...I trieeed~~~” Ruby said, her voice raising an octave higher as Weiss’s mouth enclosed around Ruby’s penis. Encouraging Ruby to bite down on her bottom lip since the hand trying to keep her quiet was now groping her own breast in a desperate attempt to coax out more pleasure. It wasn’t going to help her overcome the glyph keeping her orgasm at bay, but it was an instinctual reaction that earned a pleased hum of approval from her fellating girlfriend. A hum which sent another jolt of pleasure through Ruby’s body and further deepened her desire to reach her orgasmic end. 

A few more minutes of her girlfriend bobbing her head up and down Ruby’s penis, her hand working the lower shaft as she continued to work, Weiss finally pulled her mouth off her girlfriend’s penis, a small glimmer of hope lighting up in Ruby’s silver eyes as she caught Weiss’s smug smile. “Well I believe you’ve suffered enough now Ruby…” Angling the silver-eyed woman’s dick near her Weiss released the glyph constricting around Ruby’s dick, an action which was quickly followed up by a strong muffled cry of pleasure from Ruby as rope after rope of cum began to coat her stomach. The first few strands shot all the way past her chest and managed to land on her face, then as Ruby continued to reveal in her long put off orgasm she soon began to coat her chest and breast with her warm fluid. Slowing her stroking speed down to a painfully slow pace, Weiss bit down on her lip as she continued to watch Ruby paint her own body with the backed up influx of cum that Ruby had accumulated. Once she was finished however, Weiss finally released her girlfriend’s dick and got up from the ground, the wet spot that was forming on her panties only growing wider as she gained a better view of her satisfied girlfriend. 

“Y-you don’t mind if I take a quick picture right Ruby?” Weiss asked, the bright red blush on her face along with the nervous stance she was taking quickly contrasting the previous dom aura she had been emanating a few seconds earlier. 

“S-sure go ahead...heh heh…” Ruby responded with, her eyes half-lidded as she propped herself on her elbows and continued to catch her breath before picking herself up. Happy to have her girlfriend’s consent, Weiss eagerly fished out her scroll from her pocket so that she could immortalize the lewd state her girlfriend was currently in, complete with the strands of cum lingering along her cheek. 

“Gods you look so incredible right now Ruby...I...I hope you weren’t too uncomfortable down there.” Weiss said, her gaze turning away from her girlfriend as the shame she was now feeling over her girlfriend's current accommodations, a shame that Ruby was quick to squash as she draped her cloak around her naked body and got up from the ground. 

“You don’t need to worry so much Weiss, I had my cloak and aura to protect me so I’m fine.” Ruby said, a warm smile plastered on her face as she leaned in and gave her girlfriend a quick peck on her cheek. A kiss which Weiss was eager to return only this time on her girlfriend’s lips.  
It lasted only for a few seconds, but as the two pulled away both women were able to convey the warm love that they had for each other. The blissful silence lasted for a good moment or so, but it was soon broken by the bashful giggle let out by Ruby as she returned the two to the reality of their surroundings. “Y-you think you can call your sister to send a dropship for us? I don’t think I don’t want a lot of people around while I’m….well...you know.” 

Quickly snapped back to reality, Weiss jumped in surprise and began digging through her pockets again in an attempt to retrieve her scroll again. “Right yeah...that uh...that sounds like a good idea.” A flustered expression from the white-haired woman which coaxed out a small giggling fit from Ruby.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr- https://muffin-fox-fics.tumblr.com/


End file.
